I Want You (So Let Me Have You)
by OnceUponACaskett
Summary: AU where Lexa didn't leave Clarke at the Mountain. Clarke just can't seem to resist Lexa.


**Based upon a text post from Tumblr:** _ **Imagine your OTP at a fancy formal event, Person A just sipping some champagne, when Person B suddenly comes up to them and whispers in their ear: "You look so fucking hot in that outfit, if it wasn't so crowded in here I'd let you fuck me so hard, right here, right now." And Person A splutters and chokes on their drink.**_

It was a joyous occasion in Tondc as both the Trikru and the Skaikru celebrated their victory over Mount Weather. The Skaikru had helped the Grounders do what none of them had been able to before: take down the Mountain. Now all of their people were liberated and the feeling of triumph and euphoria ran rampant throughout the village. The Trikru and the Skaikru hadn't permanently put all their differences and conflicts aside yet, but for the near future, it was all forgotten as everyone celebrated with drink, music, and dance. There had been an enormous feast earlier in the evening with food provided by the Grounders.

Lexa—dressed in her more formal Commander garb, but currently without war paint—stood in the midst of it all and observed her people interacting so well with the Skaikru. They were telling stories from their pasts. One of her better warriors, a man named Dain, was busy making gestures while he regaled a few of the original 100 with a tale of his adventures as a Second several years ago. Lexa snorted softly to herself as she realized what exact story he was telling them: he had allowed himself to become distracted by a pretty girl while riding his horse and a tree branch had smacked him right out of his saddle.

"You look so fucking hot in that outfit. If it wasn't so crowded around here, I'd let you fuck me so hard. Right here, right now."

Lexa coughed as the liquid she had tried to swallow down ended up lodged in her throat. Choking, the Commander doubled over and began sputtering in an attempt to clear her throat and be able to breathe again. When she stopped, she turned around to see a slightly amused, but turned on, Clarke standing there.

"You can't say things like that, Clarke," Lexa scolded.

"And why not?" the blonde countered, taking a step even closer to the Commander so that their fronts were nearly pressed together.

Lexa felt a hand wrap around her hip and was tugged forward so the inch of space between them disappeared.

"I want you, Lexa."

The brunette swallowed hard as she fought to not leave her gaze on Clarke's lips. Clearing her throat, she said, "As the leaders of our people, we must stay here and—"

"And what, Lexa?" Clarke raised an eyebrow. She gestured to where their people were enjoying themselves in a multitude of ways; all of which ignoring the two girls and drinking and laughing loudly. "They're all occupied and will be for the rest of the night. Hell, some of them have already went off to do the exact same activities that _we_ could and should be doing right now."

Lexa opened her mouth as if to say something, but was quickly interrupted as Clarke began fiddling with end of the red sash that partially hung down her torso and whispered seductively, "You have _no_ idea what seeing you dressed like this does to me. The sheer power and confidence you exude is just so… _sexy._ "

Part of her was still arguing that she should fight it and stay at the festivity. But the thing about Clarke was that she somehow always found a way to make Lexa weak.

Deciding to be bold, Lexa quickly snuck her hand down to Clarke's ass and squeezed, making Clarke jump at the feeling just as she connected their lips. As Lexa shoved her tongue into Clarke's mouth, she could taste the remnants of Monty's drink and thoroughly lapped it up. The blonde's moan sent heat coursing through her body and pooling right at her core. Yeah, her fight was definitely over on this one.

Briefly separating, Lexa took Clarke's hand and started leading her away towards her tent. When they burst through entrance in a flurry of limbs and shedding clothes, Lexa asked, "Does my outfit really arouse you that much?"

"And then some," was the reply as Clarke nearly tore Lexa's shirt off to reveal her toned abs. Taking a moment to run her fingers over her stomach as she always did in admiration, Clarke added, "However, as much as I find you so damn attractive in your Commander's gear, I think there's something I prefer more."

Lexa bit her lip and stared with darkened eyes as she let the blonde push her back onto her bed. "And what's that?"

"You naked," Clarke said. Grabbing the waistband of her pants, she ripped them—along with her underwear—off Lexa before leaning in and burying her head in between her legs.


End file.
